Talk:G Episode 4: Sion Kijou/@comment-1151457-20141116062446/@comment-6881157-20141120050822
Your view is quite... hmm... materialistic? That's not a bad thing by any means, but it does make you dislike G. Which, while fine, doesn't make the show bad. From the sounds of it you seem like you value what's in front of you. You like seeing the action scenes take place, you like the characters saying their thoughts, etc. And like you said, G does not do anything like that well. On the other hand, I like to look behind the scenes. I like to take note of implications and piece them together, I like to think about single lines that completely change the plot, etc. CFVG's director/writers are geniuses when it comes to things like these. I'll give a few examples of what I mean. Firstly, how Chrono's values and morals are shown throughout the few episodes so far. There's the scene in ep1 where he stops on the road to protect the cat, the scene in ep1 where Chrono helps the bullied kid, the scene in ep4 where Chrono thinks to himself "Why are they apologising, they did nothing wrong", etc. Chrono is extremely kind. He's values the right things and has good morals, as well as strong determination and courage to back them up (even a nice person wouldn't neccessarily stand in the middle of a busy road just to help a cat, that takes courage and determination). Not only is Chrono extremely kind, he also has good morals. He was too stubborn to accept the card from Sion. He clearly values effort and doesn't think you deserve to have something unless you earn it yourself. If you get something without earning it, it's not worth getting. Those are good morals to have. However, Chrono doesn't know how to show his emotions/values/morals. Tokoha comments on how Chrono needs to act nicer. He's got such a cold exterior that people believe rumours about him beating people up. Chrono is a character who, on the inside, is an embodiment of all things good yet on doesn't know how to show that and instead has a cold exterior. I think that is amazing character design. You said Chrono is a very standard character, but he's really not. Another example of what I like about CFVG is how perfectly constructed some of the lines are. The best line to show this in G is Ibuki saying he won't tell Chrono his name yet. Now on the surface it just looks like Ibuki telling Chrono that he won't give Chrono his name because he has not earned it yet. However there's so much more importance to that line. That line holds so much plot significance. If you think about it, had Ibuki told Chrono his name, Chrono would've told Kamui. Kamui knows Ibuki. He would've done one of 3 things. 1) He would've told Chrono all about Ibuki. This is assuming that Kamui knows about Ibuki's reasons for the special privileges he has and so forth. 2) He would've confronted Ibuki. 3) He would've told Aichi, Kai, Misaki or someone like that. Any of those 3 things would've drastically changed the plot. So that single line Ibuki said holds so much plot significance. It's genius on the writers' part. They did an extremely good job of stopping that plot hole from happening. CFVG is really good at limiting the number of plot holes. The past seasons were all horrificly bad at that, especially season 4. And I still think there's more action that you give it credit for. Episode 1 had lots of action. All 3 fights were filled with good action, but there was action outside the fights too. The scene where Chrono confronted the bullies was good action. Yes, Chrono didn't end up doing anything cool in that scene, but the way the music was used and how we didn't know what kind of person Chrono was like yet was used to create a lot of rising tension and suspense. That scene was done perfectly imo. In episode 2, I liked the action too. Chrono using the stairs to get a high vantage point rather than staying in the park where he couldn't see much was cool. And sure, the scenes of Chrono and Tsunedo trying to get their hands on the card wasn't fast paced and exciting, but I still liked those scenes. Episode 3 lacked much action because it was mainly dialogue but there still was some action in it, like the units fighting fluidly and Chrono's scene where he got angry and used Stride. Not the greatest episode in terms of action, but one episode doesn't break a series. Episode 4 was pretty action packed. The fencing scene, the basketball, the volleyball, Chrono running around like a headless chicken to get the quest done, Sion's fight against Chrono (a bit short, but that's because it didn't start til later in the episode due to a lot happening in that ep). So yeah, it's not that action packed but it's not an action anime so it's not bad by any means. GIAS seemed to provide a lot of action in episode 1, though not in episode 3 due to the amount of dialogue and the malfunction at the end. I think it's safe to say that when the characters start entering high level tournaments, GIAS will provide a good amount of action. At least enough to justify for a non-action anime.